


New Partnerships

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from consulting-hunters-n-timelords asking for a boarding school AU where Dean and Castiel are roommates and hunters, but keeping the fact that they're hunters secret from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/91000516703/destiell-boarding-school-au-dean-and-cas-are-room).
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, [SupernaturallyImagined](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com), all the time!

Usually, to find a hunt, Dean had to drive hours away from Pierre, South Dakota, which is where he spent most of the year. During the week, he was trapped at Heavenly Gifts Preparatory Academy, but on weekends he was allowed enough freedom to drive off wherever he wanted. Nine times out of ten, that was at least six hours away to whatever hunt he'd found. He always had to come up with a way to ditch both his roommate and his brother, neither of whom seemed to really believe any of his excuses. His brother, Sam, probably knew that Dean was hunting. That was what their dad did year round, and the only reason they were at a freaking boarding school was because their adopted Uncle Bobby had pretty much threatened to castrate their father if he didn't at least station his children somewhere.

Dean and Sam saw Uncle Bobby a few times a month, whenever his constant hunting assists and salvage work let up enough for him to visit. They saw their father on nearly every holiday, mostly because Uncle Bobby would drag them both back to his house in Souix Falls, where their father never failed to meet them. If on the off chance a hunt was threatening to delay him, he'd find someone else to finish it up so he could make it in time. Dean had always figured that had more to do with how convincing Uncle Bobby could be than their father actually caring enough to give up a hunt for a backyard picnic on the fourth of July. Still, he appreciated it regardless. Especially for Sam's sake. Dean would have preferred to travel with his dad, but Sam thrived in the boarding school environment, and Dean thrived being with Sam, so it all worked out. The fact that they had Uncle Bobby nearby was a relief to the concerns their father had for their safety, and Sam was always so happy to see their father safe whenever a holiday rolled around that Dean knew his father ended up finding the trip worth it.

School wasn't really all that bad. For as much as Dean complained and slacked off, he was still a straight A student with pretty minimal effort. Sam was too, but Dean wasn't sure if that could be chalked up to the kid's massive intellect or the fact that he literally did nothing else but study. Dean and Sam both had their friends at school, but they were pretty much content to stick around just a couple people. Dean's roommate was another senior named Castiel Shurley. Castiel was a relatively quiet kid, but also very inquisitive and always ready with a razor sharp wit if it was called for. He had five step-siblings, all of whom were also students. Castiel was a little odd, but somehow had become Dean's best friend without much effort at all. His other siblings were all full of their own individual quirks. Gabriel, another senior, was easily the most obnoxious person Dean had ever met, but he wasn't actually evil, so Dean tolerated him. Gabriel really liked spending time with Sam for some reason, so Dean had to put up with pretty much constantly. Thankfully Sam was also friends with his roommate, Garth Fitzgerald, and another freshman girl named Jessica Moore. The other Shurley kids were Lucifer, yet another senior, Balthazar, a junior, Uriel, another junior, and Anna, a sophomore. Castiel had explained once that they all had the same father, but Dean hadn't ever gotten more of the story than that.

In any case, Sam probably knew that Dean went hunting on his weekends, but as long as his brother came back safely, he kept quiet about it. Dean knew better than to go after stuff he couldn't handle alone anyway. Castiel, on the other hand, Dean had to be more creative in brushing off. His roommate actually left for the weekend too more often than not, but he always had something important to cite as reason. Last weekend, he had left Friday after classes ended to visit a family friend that had taken ill. Dean had been after a simple spirit, but hadn't been able to come up with anything more detailed than, "I'll be back Sunday; I'm just going to go visit a sweet bar someone told me about." Castiel had seemed to accept that, since it wasn't too hard to believe that Dean would go to a bar for a weekend, underage or not, but Dean still felt like an idiot lying to his roommate.

This weekend, however, Castiel was gone before Dean even had a chance to think of a cover story. All he had to do to prepare for this particular hunt was promise Sam he would be back by Saturday. After all, the hunt was barely two hours away, for once, and he could handle one little rawhead by himself. So Dean packed up the Impala, which had been a gift from his father when he turned sixteen, and peeled out of the school parking lot, ignoring the scathing looks the gardener gave him as he drove past.

Dean felt good about this hunt. After all, rawheads were susceptible to electricity. All he had to do was get close enough to use the taser he'd packed, and he'd be all set. The voltage was set at max, and once he'd done that he could burn the body. Not fun, but manageable. After he got back to the school he'd probably end up watching a movie with Sam, and maybe Sam's friends. It was kind of hard to escape Gabriel, but Dean could put up with him, and he kind of liked the two freshmen Sam hung out with. Thankfully neither Winchester was close to any of the other Shurley kids. Lucifer was usually off on his own, looking far too intense for his own good. Balthazar was the closest thing their school had to a slut, Uriel was an asshole, and Anna was really spacey and always kind of off. Castiel was downright normal considered to his family. 

With a start, Dean realized he'd driven almost the entire way to his destination, zoning out to the Led Zepplin in the stereo and the smooth highway. He pulled up in front of the decrepit old suburban house, noting warily that there were signs of recent activity. Someone else was there, or had been recently. Dean parked and pulled his bag out, readying the taser and keeping a knife handy as well. His handgun was tucked into the back of his jeans, adding extra security. At school he had to keep it in the hidden compartment of the car at all times. He could just imagine how his father would react if he got suspended for having a handgun in his room.

The creek of a floorboard, made Dean wince, but no other sounds resulted, so he relaxed and moved into the house. It was dark, but he could still tell that there had been mild disturbance to the dust. A muffled sound suddenly caught his attention, coming from the basement of the house. Praying silently that he wasn't about to find a half-dead child - a rawhead's favorite - Dean crept down the staircase towards the basement. He kept a death grip on his taser, not wanting to miss an opportunity.

The basement was much darker than the upstairs had been, save for an abandoned flashlight knocked into the corner. It was still on, which immediately made Dean even more suspicious. Someone had been there, and they had been there very recently. The muffled sound came again, and he turned just in time to catch the rawhead barreling towards him.

"Whoa!" Dean cried out and fired the taser, lurching forward to stab the weapon towards the monster. He tripped over a step, the taser nodes glancing off the rawhead and only startling it. "Dammit," Dean cursed, wincing as he stood as quickly as he could, messing with the weapon to try and get it ready to fire off a charge once more.

A roar of rage came from behind him, and swift punch to the back sent Dean sprawling across the room, his firm grip on the taser the only reason it didn't fly away from him. He landed with a thud beside some kind of lump of clothing. Dean glanced at it, only to do a double take when he realized it was a half-conscious body.

"You okay?" He asked distractedly, watching the rawhead guardedly. It was staring at him, but not preparing to charge again yet, thankfully.

"Ugh...Dean...?" The body moaned out, sounding bewildered.

Dean's whipped back to the body in shock. "Oh my God, Cas?!"

"Watch out!" Castiel urged him, trying and failing to point in the direction of the rawhead.

Dean looked up just in time to put his taser up, firing and hoping against hope that this time the nodes would actually find their mark.

The sound of a sizzling rawhead is not a pleasant one, but Dean was more relieved to hear that sound than he had to hear any other. Turning quickly to Castiel, he scooped up the smaller boy, moving forward back towards the stairs. "C'mon, dude, I need to get you taken care of."

"Wha'bout rawhead?" Castiel asked, sounding dizzy as his head lolled in Dean's arms.

"I'll burn it after I make sure you're not mortally wounded. What happened?" Dean reached the top of the stairs and relaxed as the darkness faded to reveal the early evening light. He headed outside, determined to get his roommate into the Impala.

"Caught me off guard," Castiel replied, sounding a little better already. "S'stupid. I can handle a simple rawhead."

"Okay, well, you feeling okay? Will you be fine alone for like two minutes while I burn the body?" Dean asked warily, setting Castiel down in the passenger's seat and examining him briefly for obvious wounds.

"I think I am only sore, Dean," Castiel replied gruffly, already sounding more like normal. "I do not believe I have a concussion."

After another cursory glance, Dean nodded. "Yeah, you'll be fine. A little banged up and maybe a little in shock, but you should be all right. Give me like two minutes, okay?"

Castiel waved him off, so Dean ran back in the house. Now sure the danger was past, he didn't bother with caution, throwing the light switch to the basement, running down, and grabbing the now dead rawhead by the arms. Gritting his teeth, Dean pulled the body up the stairs, wanting to get the body outside in the backyard before he set it on fire. The last thing they needed was for him to set the entire house on fire.

Thankfully the backyard was fenced and didn't border any nosy neighbors, at least as far as Dean could tell. Sighing with relief, he starting grabbing felled tree branches and stacking them around the rawhead, trying to disguise the body. Eventually he decided it was good enough. Nobody would really be putting much effort into investigating. He knelt down and flicked his lighter, holding one of the thin branches over the flame. After a moment it was set alight, the flame growing as it began to consume the branch. Dean set the branch down on his makeshift pyre, sighing with relief when it lit up moments later with little difficulty.

As soon as he was satisfied that the body would burn without causing a neighborhood fire, Dean hurried back out of the house, sliding into the driver's seat in his Impala. Castiel already looked much better, if a little uncomfortable.

"So," Dean said with a smirk, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "We have a two hour drive ahead of us, and I want to know what your story is. How'd you even get out here anyway?"

"I took a bus," Castiel grumbled, rolling his eyes when Dean laughed.

"I can't believe this whole time we've both been running off on weekends to do the same thing," Dean huffed after a moment. "How the hell you even get into this?"

Castiel shrugged lightly, rubbing at his arm absently. "We had an older brother once, Michael. He was killed by something supernatural. I am the only one who actually picked up hunting. My father does the research, and occasionally Gabriel comes with me if he is concerned for my safety. Lucifer used to hunt, but he had to stop after he realized what it was doing to him. Anna hates it, so we do not involve her. Balthazar is not serious enough about the task, so it would be foolish to include him. Uriel used to hunt with me, but I did not find him as good of a support system as I might have hoped." Castiel paused and sighed. "What about you?"

"My dad," Dean explained. "You know my mom died when I was little?" He paused until Castiel nodded. "Well, that was something supernatural too. We're not sure what. My dad kind of took on this crusade to find out. The only reason he doesn't drag Sam and I everywhere with him is because of Uncle Bobby. Bobby's a hunter too, but he's more of a support system I guess. He basically strong armed my dad into making sure Sam and I were in stable environment or something like that. So we see them both pretty regularly, Sam's doing awesome, and I get my kicks hunting on weekends until I can actually join my dad on the road. Sam's trying to convince me to do college, but I'm not so sure that's my scene." Dean trailed off, then shrugged.

"Interesting," Castiel mused.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. He scowled at a passing car on the highway he'd just pulled onto, then switched lanes and rolled his eyes, glancing back at Castiel. "So, we should totally do this together, right? It's safer, way more strategic, and I actually have a car."

Castiel huffed a laugh and actually smiled. "All valid points. I am willing if you are. I would certainly prefer you at my back than some of the alternatives, especially being alone."

"Not to mention Sam will probably look way less concerned for me every time I leave the building if he knows I'm not by myself," Dean admitted.

"To new partnerships, then," Castiel offered, a small smirk on his face.

"And old friendships," Dean added with a grin, reaching over and offering his fist. When nothing happened, he glanced over to see Castiel raising an eyebrow at him. "Dude. Pound the freaking fist."

With a sigh and an eyeroll, Castiel did just that.


End file.
